


Blue Exorcist One-shots

by Geek_gettin_Bi101



Series: Big Ass Book Of One Shots [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ADHD Rin, Basically a shit ton of randomness, Bon can sing, Fluff, M/M, Rin being adorable, Secretly soft Bon, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_gettin_Bi101/pseuds/Geek_gettin_Bi101
Summary: This is basically a collection of random one-shots I think of. If you wish for me to write one, comment your idea and I'll get around to it! This will be something I work on when I have the chance or have an idea.





	1. LA Devotee

Rin woke up before anybody else, which was a huge surprise. After the mission yesterday, everyone had decided to crash at the Old Boy’s Dormitory because it was the closest to where their mission had been. Rin crept down the hall, listening closely to see if anyone else was awake. The only noise was Kuro yawning on his shoulder and his own socked feet padding against the worn tiles. 

Rin carefully slid down the banister on the stairs, his tail swishing playfully behind him. He jumped silently to his feet before stepping into the kitchen, knowing everyone would want food when they woke up. 

The half-demon noticed the lack of the resident Kitchen Demon, assuming he was sleeping and started pulling ingredients out for pancakes. Rin hit shuffle on his phone after turning it as high as it could go, knowing the others couldn’t hear it unless they came into the cafeteria. 

Rin hummed along to the music as he mixed the ingredients for the pancakes he memorized years ago. In no time at all, Rin had the batter made up and was heating up the pan he was going to use. 

A familiar beat drifted through the speakers in his phone, one from Rin’s favorite band. Rin smiled, singing along to it. His tail wagged back and forth along with his hips, using a spatula as a microphone and shaking his head, hair flying all over the place as he danced dramatically. He never once noticed the watching eyes. 

*** 

Bon woke up at the same time he did every day. Though, for once in his life, he wanted to sleep in. So, that’s exactly what he did. He ended up getting an extra hour of much needed and deserved sleep, forever thankful that it was Saturday. 

The monk with bi-colored hair yawned, and pushed his face off his pillow, running tired hands through his messy hair. Suguro padded down the hall to the kitchen and cafeteria, following the delicious smell of hotcakes. The monk paused in the doorway when he noticed the others there as well. 

They were sitting around a table, heads turned to the kitchen where music was blasting loudly. Shima noticed him first and quickly waved him over, a finger over his smiling mouth. Bon sauntered over tiredly and noticed Rin. 

The half-demon was cooking pancakes on the stove, a spatula held to his mouth as he belted out the lyrics to a western song Bon recognized was by Panic at the Disco, but he couldn’t place the name. 

Rin’s head snapped back and forth dramatically, blue-black hair flopping around in waves. His hips swayed to the beat and tail wagged around as he spun around the kitchen; smiling like an idiot with his face flushed and blue eyes closed. Every now and then he would pause his dancing to flip a pancake onto a plate and pour more batter on the pan before resuming. 

Bon leaned against the window that allowed them to see into the kitchen, watching his boyfriend fondly. The demon’s feet tapped and twirled on the floor, tail following his every move. Suguro glanced behind him to see Yukio smiling gently, seeming to be remembering something. 

Ryuji tuned back into the lyrics Rin was singing, not realizing he’d been too focused on the way Rin was moving, a carefree smile playing across his lips. 

_“The black magic of Mulholland Drive. Swimming pools under desert skies. Drinking white wine in the blushing light. Just another LA Devotee. Sunsets on the evil eye. Invisible to the Hollywood shrine. Always on the hunt for a little more time. Just another LA Devotee. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another LA Devotee._

_“You got bleached out eyes from the valley sand And a black tar palms keep weeping your name I couldn't change ya, oh Couldn't ever try to make you see, no The high rise lights read your rights And a downtown storm with Aries rising I couldn't change ya, oh Couldn't ever try to make you see, no Static palms melt your vibe Midnight whisperings_

_“The black magic on Mulholland Drive Swimming pools under desert skies Drinking white wine in the blushing light Just another LA Devotee Sunsets on the evil e-_” 

Rin had turned right then, his eyes widening as the words died on his lips while the phone continued to play. Bon smirked, “Don’t let us interrupt ya.” 

Rin’s face flushed deeply as he grabbed the plates he had just finished and briskly walked to the others to give them their food. He avoided looking at anyone and seemed to find the floor increasingly interesting. 

Ryuji cackled and wrapped his arms around Rin from behind, chin resting on the demon’s shoulder, “You’re adorable.” 

Rin was blushing madly, all the way down to his shoulders. He buried his head in his hands, “You’re the worst.” 

Bon hummed and kissed him lovingly on his jaw, “You love me.” 

“Debatable,” Rin huffed and pulled away before plopping down in his chair and stuffing his face full of pancake in an attempt to hide from his embarrassment. His boyfriend ruffled his hair and focussed on eating his own food. Ryuji silently promised to catch Rin dancing again because it was honestly adorable.


	2. I Won’t Give Up (an It Was Torture sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suguro can sing and uses it to cheer up Rin. 
> 
> This was requested by Anablewup, thank you so so so much for the idea. I hope this is what you wanted!!

Suguro looked down at his phone worriedly. His boyfriend had been oddly silent for the past few days and Bon was growing worried. What they were calling “The Incident” had been almost two months ago. Rin had been officially pardoned from his execution due to the Grigori “apologizing” in a way for Angel’s actions. 

Rin had recovered amazingly fast. He walked easily with his new leg and was able to have a normal day without a panic attack. That didn’t mean they were gone entirely, just getting better. The monk would still get texts in the middle of the night after the half-demon woke from a nightmare or when he ran out of class due to an attack. Sometimes Rin would just run over without telling anyone and slip into bed with Ryuji. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. 

On top of that, the exwires would catch him glaring hauntingly at the scars on his body, especially the words on his bicep. One day, Bon had grabbed a sharpie and drew over the words until it was almost impossible to see them. Rin had asked him to do that whenever the marker washed off. 

Etsu followed Rin around constantly as well, even when he snuck out on late-night excursions. The Byakko demon had become a huge comfort to Rin. And because almost everyone could see demons now, she was considered his “service dog” while in public. Etsu was still sour about being called a dog. 

Shima’s pink brows furrowed, “I’m sure he’s fine, man. He’s probably just having one of those weeks,” The pinkette smiled gently before continuing on their walk to the Okumura’s dorm for another study session before a killer exam. 

Suguro scowled at the pinkette, but it fell flat when he waved at Izumo. Even if he wasn’t interested in her _that_ way anymore, mainly because he was dating Yukio, his flirty attitude never ceased. The bi-haired teen rolled his eyes before giving the two girls a kind greeting. 

Shiemi’s hair, which she had dyed violet after Rin had freaked out in the hospital, had grown out slightly. Her blonde roots showed and blended into the violet. Her shoulder-length locks were pulled into a ponytail, “Hey Kamiki!” The pinkette smiled gleefully. 

Bon sighed, his foot tapping against the floor worriedly. The last time Rin had been this quiet was that time the monk had walked into the bathroom to find him with a razor to his bicep; about to chop off the skin with the word “Murderer” carved into it. The half-demon had managed to slip away from Etsu. Ryuji had twisted the blade from his arm. 

That was only two weeks after the incident, which is why the rooster-haired monk started drawing on his arm. Izumo raised an eyebrow in his direction before nudging her head in the direction they had been walking, “We should probably get there before _someone_ blows a fuse.” 

“You know what-” Konekomaru interrupted him by helping Shima physically drag him down the sidewalk. The girls followed easily. Bon collected himself quickly and stalked ahead of their group. Hoping Rin didn’t do anything stupid before they got there. 

Upon reaching the dorm, Suguro looked around the cafeteria where they normally studied. Yukio was sitting silently, grading papers as Kuro basked in a stream of light. Suguro stood where he was worriedly as everyone sat, Shima did so more dramatically, flopping against his boyfriend’s back. The older monk worried at his lower lip before dropping his bag gently, “Hey, teach? Where’s Rin?” 

Yukio glanced up for a moment before smiling gently, “He’s on the roof. Wanted to think.” 

Bon nodded and made his way to the top of the building. On the many flights of stairs, Ryuji couldn’t stop his mind from wandering and thinking about the horrors he never wanted to see again. Blood against flashing metal and pale white bone, bone chilling screams, a steady beat of a heart monitor. He shook his head rapidly to dislodge those thoughts; gently pushing open the door to the space Rin liked to go when he wanted some time alone. The demon was sitting on the edge, legs dangling over lazily as his now heterochromatic eyes trained on the sky. 

Suguro walked up quietly, but not so silently that Rin would startle. The monk sat beside his lover, ruffling his hair gently, “What are you thinking about?” 

Rin shrugged, staying silent. Bon noticed how Rin was clutching painfully at his scared bicep. He turned away to look at Etsu who had been laying a little way away. The Bakko's violet eyes told him all he needed to know, “It’s not true.” 

Rin’s head whipped around, eyes wide, “Wh-what?” 

“What Ang-_he_ said to you. None of it’s true. I might not have heard what he said to you outside of what you told me or what we’ve pieced together. But I know that much,” Rin bristled at Ryuji’s slip before sighing at his correction. 

“But what if-” 

“Nope.” 

“But-” 

“Rin, I’m serious. You deserve to live and be happy, and every _good_ thing in this world,” Bon cupped Rin’s cheek gently, touching their foreheads together lovingly, “I promise you, I won’t let anything like that happen again.” 

Rin had small tears dripping down his cheeks. The half-demon smiled gently, thanking Ryuji with a quiet voice. The monk stood and hoisted the demon up, a bright idea popping in his head, “Come on.” 

“What are you doing?” Rin’s head tilted to the side curiously. 

Bon’s only answer was for him to start humming as he took his boyfriend’s hands and started to pull them back and forth. Rin scowled playfully and whined, “Ryuji!” Dragging out each syllable to fake annoyance. 

Bon shook his head, spinning Rin around before pulling them closer together and turning the simple tune to gentle words, “_When I look into your eyes, it’s like watching the night sky…_” 

Rin’s eyes widened before a small smile graced his lips and he let his lover sway him and spin him around as they danced across the roof with Etsu watching, amusement dancing in her eyes, “_Or a beautiful sunrise. There’s so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you’ve come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul?_” Ryuji let go of one of Rin’s hands so the latter could step away and stretch his arm out before twirling back in. The half-demon’s arms crossed against his chest with his back to Bon. 

The monk gently kissed the side of Rin’s head while he swayed them lovingly, “_Well, I won’t give up on you_,” Rin smiled at the changed word and spun around to look into Bon’s chocolate brown eyes, “_Even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love. I’m still looking up._” 

Rin’s grin pulled wider, their feet mindlessly turning them around, “_And when you’re needing your space, to do some navigating; I’ll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find._” Ryuji twirled Rin playfully, beaming at the glint in Rin’s eyes. 

Rin chuckled as the monk’s voice grew in volume, filling with more emotions than should be possible, “_Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the Earth. We got a lot to learn, God knows we’re worth it. No I won’t give up,_” The half demon blushed deeply when Bon swooped down and pecked him on the lips. Rin buried his head against Ryuji’s broad chest, content to just sway and listen. 

“_I don’t wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I’m here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we’ve got, yeah we got a lot at stake._” Glittering tears dripped slowly from Rin’s eyes, but he had never looked happier, “_And in the end you’re still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work. We didn’t break, we didn’t burn_,” Those last three words seemed to be directed straight to Rin, and he knew it. He knew Ryuji wasn’t solely talking about Angel. 

Ryuji spun Rin around suddenly, earning a startled laugh from the half-demon, “_We had to learn how to bend, without the world caving in. I had to learn what I’ve got, and what I’m not. And who I am._” 

“_I won’t give up on you, even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love, I’m still looking up. I’m still looking up,_” Bon quickly switched the lyrics in the next few words before he sung them. He didn’t care if it was slightly off beat, this was for Rin, “_Well I won’t give up on you, God knows you’re tough. He knows, we’ve got a lot to learn. God knows we’re worth it._” 

Rin hugged the monk as they slowly began to sway again, fighting off the flood of emotions just long enough for Bon to finish, “_I won’t give up on you. Even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love. I’m still looking up._” 

Rin shot up to kiss his boyfriend, hands cupping the older boy’s face carefully. Bon’s hands fell to his waist. They broke away, their noses brushing and foreheads touching. Rin sniffed, “Thanks, I rea-really needed that.” 

“Anything for you,” Ryuji whispered, planting a soft kiss on his mess of hair. 

*** 

“You got that right?” Izumo whispered gleefully, looking at a certain red-haired she demon expectantly. 

“Hell yeah I did!” Waving her phone above her head, Shura skipped down the stairs with Izumo hot on her heels. They had gone to the roof to check on Rin but had found the two dancing with Suguro singing gently. Shura was not about to miss the chance to embarrass the two. 

*** 

Rin pulled away slowly, cheeks wet with tears. Ryuji ran a soft thumb under the demon’s eyes, “We should probably go downstairs before Yukio loses it.” 

“Yeah,” Rin scoffed, rolling his eyes goodnaturedly. The two walked back to the cafeteria hand in hand, Rin smiling happily. 

Upon stepping into the room, the half-demon noticed everyone cooing and giggling over something Shura was holding. Ryuji raised an eyebrow curiously, “Whatcha looking at?” 

Shima started howling with laughter. Rin shared a glance with his lover and peeked over Izumo’s shoulder; only to turn a brilliant shade of red. Bon followed his example and looked like he had seen a ghost. Shura was holding her phone, playing a video of Rin and Ryuji dancing around the roof while the latter sung sweetly. 

Izumo cackled, “I never pegged you as a romantic, Bon-Bon.” 

Bon bristled and glared at the girl, “I am not!” 

“It’s sweet though,” Rin murmured and hugged the monk from behind, embarrassed by his own outburst, “You’re using that as blackmail, aren’t you?” 

Shura shrugged, “Guilty, I’m sending this to your mom.” 

Bon launched himself at the red-head, chasing after her while she held her phone above her head tauntingly. Run rolled his eyes and leaned against the table, smiling to himself as the special tune filled his head. Etsu cackled, **_He’s totally smitten with you._**

Rin nodded and propped his head on his hand, watching Ryuji cause after Shura, “Yeah, I’m just really lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Suguro is singing is called “I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz. 
> 
> Here’s the link, I suggest listening to it while you read. Makes it so much better!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/0cNhpIzUreI


	3. Jump Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea that Rin would pull that scene from Supernatural where Dean points a gun at Jack after being woken up. Basically, that's the whole chapter.

“Morning, Teach,” Suguro mumbled as Shima, Konekomaru, and he pushed open the door to the dorm that leads directly to the cafeteria. Izumo and Shiemi were already waiting, sitting at a table and talking. Or, Shiemi was talking and Izumo was half-heartedly listening. Yukio had set up this study session, promising it wasn’t an exam this time, to be sure everyone understood the particularly hard lesson he was teaching. 

Yukio looked around, closing his book in the process, “Looks like we’re all here.”

Shiemi’s head tilted, blonde locks falling across her face. Nii was dangling from a thick piece of hair, swinging happily, “Where’s Rin? Is he feeling alright?”

“He’s sleeping. I was waiting for Suguro to get here so he could wake him,” Bon understood perfectly. After coming back from Kyoto, the demon boy had been jittery and plagued with nightmares. A week after being back, one of Yukio’s guns had turned up missing. The brunette had freaked out, fearful that a demon, or worse a student, had somehow gotten their hands on it. 

Bon had been the one to find it when he’d tried shaking his boyfriend awake. Rin had been asleep when the monk had walked in to help Rin study for their English class. The monk had smiled at his boyfriend and gently shook him awake. The half-demon had bolted up, grabbing a gun, Yukio’s gun, from under his pillow and pointing it at Bon. 

They had both been thankful for Rin realizing who it was before he could pull the trigger. After many apologies, Rin had explained how he was scared that the Grigori would come for him. Or maybe a demon. 

Yukio had understood and let his brother keep the weapon, in turn teaching him how to fire it properly so he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

After that little incident, Bon had been more careful not to startle Rin when waking him up. Usually, he just ran his fingers through Rin’s deep navy hair as a way to wake him slowly. 

Shiemi perked up, “Why didn’t you say anything? I’ll go wake him,” The girl bounded up the stairs before Bon or Yukio could protest. Another thing, the three of them hadn’t bothered to tell anyone else, not seeing it as too important. 

Bon and Yukio spared each other a glance before darting up to the twins' shared dorm. The other exwires, sensing a problem, were quick to follow. 

Shiemi was leaning over Rin when they skidded into the room. Rin was curled up on the bed, one hand under the pillow. Bon knew what was under that and he didn’t want Shiemi to get hurt. 

“Shiemi, don’t!” Yukio hissed.

The blonde ignored them and shook Rin’s shoulder, “Rin? Hey, you need to wake-”

Rin was up like a light. Flipping around, hands clasped against the gun and a finger resting on the trigger. The boy’s face was steely but his eyes misty with sleep.

Shiemi squealed and backed away. Bon quickly stepped between the two quickly, “Babe, it’s just us. She didn’t know, it’s all right.”

Rin was still for a few moments, his tired brain slow to work through what was happening, before slowly lowering the gun and sitting up fully, rubbing at his eyes, “‘m sorry,” He mumbled lowly. Bon looked to the door and waved the group away. 

Yukio nodded and shooed everyone out with a finite, “I’ll explain downstairs.”

The door shut gently, drowning out the sound of Shima shouting, “What the Hell just happened?!”

Bon sighed and gently took the gun from Rin’s grasp and set it on the desk, “Sorry about that,” The monk chuckled gently, “She got up here before we even realized what was happening.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t hurt her,” Rin whispered. Bon smiled and ruffled Rin’s already mussed hair before pulling the demon to his feet. The latter sighed, pulling on a sweatshirt he’d stolen from Bon a week ago and stuffing the gun in the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Rin smiled up at the monk weakly. Bon smiled, “Come on, we got some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! I haven't been as active lately on any of my works and I'm sorry. I feel like the Queen of Procrastinating right now! As usual, comment if you have any one-shot ideas you would like me to write and I'll get around to it as well as mention you!


End file.
